


Ocean Song

by hikachuuu



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachuuu/pseuds/hikachuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Choi Junhong and this is a story about the time I accidentally fell in love with a Merman. He had legs, how was I supposed to know he was part fish at the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Song

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fore warning, I am a slow updater because college. Yeah. Constructive criticism always welcome to help me improve. Also I really shouldn't start something else since I'm not done with Amorphous buuut yeah.  
> 1\. It switches between first person and third person.  
> 2\. I am not sure if this will end happily or sadly, I have two different endings in mind  
> 3\. Their ages are Korean ages, really should have put this part a long time ago. So present Junhong (when it's in first person) is 22 internationally/23 Korean age and third person/teenage Junhong is 15 internationally/16 Korean age.  
> Not enough mermaid/merman stories okay. Matter fact not enough YoungLo stories, like wth man, that is like one of my OTPs of OTPs (aside from Leo/Yixing, OK). This is also cross posted on my AFF @ chanyuh.

> _This happened the summer I was sixteen years old, about seven years ago. I was a brooding teenager, an ungrateful little shit honestly, forced to go on summer vacation, I was dreading it, however it turned out to have been the best summer of my life…_

__

         Junhong groaned and grudgingly set his bag in the trunk of the car. He did not want to stay with his cousin in Busan; he did not want to leave from one hick town to another. When his mother said he was going on vacation he wasn’t expecting his aunt’s seaside cabin located in the middle of nowhere. He had to spend a whole summer with his cousin Daehyun who ate everything.

 _Fantastic_.

          His mother pushed a scrap book and Polaroid camera in his hands with a smile on her lips. “Take lots of pictures and make sure to write little updates. Call me every day or shoot me a text so I know you’re okay. I love you, baby.” The small woman stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, brushing blond dyed hair from her son’s face.

         “I’ll miss you! Update your status everyday too! When you land in Busan you have to call me.”

         “Whatever, mom, love you too see you in four weeks.”

         With that he was on his way to what he knew would be the worst four weeks of his life. However life had other plans for him. Very interesting, mystical plans for him.

**~*~**

          When he arrived to the airport in Busan he was greeted by his tiny aunt who hugged him and told him ‘what a handsome young man you have become’ and his cousin who was, unsurprisingly, eating food. This summer vacation was already starting to be a drag and he hadn’t been off the plane for ten minutes. His aunt ushered him and Daehyun to the baggage claim to gather his things and take him back the hell hole he’d call home for a month. This summer was seriously going to suck.

         He spent the entire car ride listening to his cousin go on and on about fresh summer fruits and veggies and all the cookouts they would have and it was literally nothing but food. He just groaned and put in his headphones on turning up the music letting hip-hop fill his ears and drown out the noise his cousin was creating. It was going to be a long ride from Gimhae International Airport to the quiet secluded seaside village his aunt and cousin resided in.

          He was aware of two things when he became around was the smell of sea salt and insistent, annoying shaking. He just wanted to stay oblivious to the world for a little while longer.

          “Wake up, Junhong, mom is making bibimbap and already made gyeongju bread too. Hurry up; mom wants me to show you around the village while she works on food. Not much to show you though, let’s get you to the guest room.” Daehyun grabbed Junhong’s suitcase and tugged it out of the trunk as Junhong blearily rubbed his eyes. “Then we can stop by Granny Kim’s for some for some hotteok, she’s missed you since you visited a few years ago.”

         “Yeah…well, not like I missed much.” Junhong grumbled to himself as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulders. Daehyun could only roll his eyes at his cousin’s grumpiness, city slickers, always thinking they were too good for small villages like this. Just because his town only had a few hundred people compared to the twenty something thousand that resided in Junhong’s didn’t mean the younger had to act like he was too good for this quaint little town. Puberty turned his sweet little cousin into a brat.

         The two trudged up the steps of the cottage and into the small structure to the guest room, which had previously been their grandfather’s room before the man passed away five years ago from a lung infection. Bags were carelessly thrown onto the bed and floor before the eldest boy tug his young cousin by the wrist out of the house. Deep gorgeous tan skin a sharp contrast to the beautiful pale skin of his cousin’s. The four weeks of sunshine would do him good, Daehyun thought.

         “C’mon, let’s explore the town and then tomorrow we can go to the beach, also the beach café opens tomorrow for the summer. I work shifts there, so you can visit any time!”

        As if, Junhong thought bitterly as he was took through the town by force and to the elderly people he use to visit when he was younger every time he came here for the summers. He’d gotten many comments of “you’ve gotten so tall”, “my how handsome you’ve become”, and “would you like to meet my granddaughter, she’s just a year younger than you”. Even Granny Kim who had given them fresh hotteok and honey tea made propositions to Junhong about her granddaughter who was seventeen and attending ballet school in Seoul. Daehyun just whined saying he was available too. Junhong politely declined, his best friend Jongup who resided in Seoul always complained about his girlfriend being moody and Junhong wanted no part of that.

        By the end of the “tour” Junhong was utterly exhausted and wanted only to fall into bed and sleep for the remainder of the four weeks. Unfortunately his aunt prepared a meal as a celebration for his visiting. During dinner he would politely answer his aunt questions of “how is school”, “is your dancing improving”, “is it tiring taking the hour train to Seoul every day to attend school”, and “how is the family”.

       After a barrage of questions he quietly excused himself saying he was exhausted and would like for an early retirement that night.

       “Of course dear, of course, you have sweet dreams now! If you need anything you know where my room is sweetie.”

       “Of course, Auntie Seoyong, goodnight to you too, Daehyun.”

       He retreated to his temporary room and quickly changed into his pajamas. Looking around the room he sighed softly, that is until a book caught his attention. It was old; leather bound and smelled of dust. He grabbed the book and plopped on the bed examining the book. There was a mermaid on the cover, then two bronze clasps. He pulled the clasps open and looked inside, a page yellowed with age and English greeting him. He thanked the heavens he at least knew enough to read English. Upon reading the title he realized it was a book his grandfather read to him every summer he visited. His grandfather had always had this odd obsession with mermaids and merfolk in general, he didn’t believe in unicorns, but boy did he have an adamant belief in fish people. His fingers traced over the title _The Ocean Maiden_ a sad tale; he could recall it without reading the book.

        It was about a mermaid about who had amethyst colored eyes and cried tears of pearls. Her hair the color of lavender, her fingers webbed, gills upon her neck, pale purple scales in patches along her hands, arms, neck, chest and back. Aside from her tail, her most noticeable feature were the purple gemstones that created intricate designs from the outer corner of her eyes to her hairline. She was sought out by all in the sea; she was elusive to all, her heart belonging to one. A human.

        He was a man who came to the old docks every single day, where he’d dangle his feet over the edge, toes just skimming the water and pull out a journal and write. She’d always watched him from afar and one day she decided to be with him. Mermaids had the ability to gain legs from sunrise to sunset on the days of the full moon and the new moon. As the full moon of that month approached she’d made her plans, however the sea witch caught hold of her plans and told the young ocean maiden she’d give her one month as human to get the man to fall for her and kiss her. However there was a something she had to give in exchange, she’d have to give the witch the vibrant amethyst color of her eyes that dazzled all. This left her eyes looking like a pale purple opal, haunting to look at for too long.

        The mermaid gained legs, within hours’ time of getting them she found the man. He been entranced by her exotic looks, but a little unsettled by her eyes that seemed soulless. They’d connected instantly and the two talked of everything and of nothing. The man always avoided her gaze, but she was too happy to be near him to notice. One day she asked what was in his journal; he just smiled and said poems of a girl. She smiled, heart soaring thinking she was that girl. Until one day he showed up with a girl with bright hazel eyes and black hair that cascaded down her back, introducing the girl as his fiancée, he’d asked her if she’d like to attend their wedding. He’d told her that he had fallen for the maiden he was with because of her bright soulful eyes. The mermaid started crying small pearls falling from her soulless looking eyes and clinking against the wooden boards before she leapt into the deep waters of ocean. Her father unable to fix her grief and erased her memories of that man, before turning her into the ocean winds and currents, knowing her love for humans would result in her winds and currents leading many sailors to their safety.

         Junhong looked at the bed side clock and noticed it was well past four in the morning by the time he’d finished closed the leather bound book and placed it gently on the night stand. He wasn’t sure if it was the book, the ocean air, or both that gave him influenced his dreams that night, but he dreamed of bright eyes that resembled bright aquamarine stones. Eyes that shed blood red garnet gems when sad and a voice filled with so much passion and emotions that even angels would turn green with envy over it.

> _It was going to be that voice that would haunt my days all summer. It would haunt me in and out of my dreams. Now that I think about it, I took it all for granted because after that summer, I could never quite recall that voice again unless it was in my dreams. I never remembered those dreams._


End file.
